There's a Place For Us
by kaitekayy123
Summary: Ally always writes about a land where animals can talk, trees can listen, and she's a queen. And because of her wild imagination, she is bullied. But during a class trip, Ally and the rest of her class find themselves in her world. A new prophecy is made, a new threat found, and a new battle is to be fought. {Auslly, rated T for violence}
1. Chapter 1: Creative Writing

**Hello! So it's that time of year where I whip out one of my favorite movies of all time. While I was watching it, I thought, Hey! What if this was a Auslly Fanfic? So after 2 hours of brainstorming, I came up with this. **

**3 things you need to know:**

**1. This is a crossover, but I'm putting it in both the main area and the crossover because, let's face it, no one reads _this_ crossover**

**2. I will not be telling you the crossover until the next chapter, but I hope you'll figure it out by the end of this chapter**

**3. In this Fanfic, Ally has 3 siblings: Elliot, Peter, and Alice, all separated by a year. Order: Ally (15, almost 16), Elliot (16, almost 17), Alice (17, almost 18), and Peter (18, almost 19).**

**So yeah, this chapter is more of an intro to the story, so not a lot is going to happen**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the other movie/book**

* * *

Ally Dawson is not a freak. And she's not insane either.

And just because she likes to make up stories in her head does not classify her in either of those two categories. If you are foolish enough to disagree with me, please answer this: How did Suzanne Collins come up with The Hunger Games? How did J. K. Rowling come up with Harry Potter?

.

.

.

That's what I thought. They made them up with their beautiful and wonderful minds. So next time you call Ally Dawson a freak for writing a story about another world with talking animals and dancing trees, please remember that the very reason that we have Twilight is because a young women made it up in her mind.

And who knows, maybe the world Ally writes about is real.

* * *

_ "Freak!"_

'Wow, 7:45 am. New record." thought Ally as she made her way down the halls.

Ally was use to the name calling. And when her friends (yes, she has friends. This is not a story where she doesn't have friends. I mean, let's face it, everyone has friends) asked her why she ignored it, she simply stated that it was like her oldest brother, Peter, teasing her. Of course he was in England studying at Oxford, but that's beside the point.

Her friends, of course, wouldn't buy it, but would put the topic at ease for the rest of the day. But they were always confused how Ally could put up with the child-like nonsense with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ally had a small group of friends, but her real friends were Trish and Dez. Ally never understood why Trish bothered to talk to her when she moved to Miami in her eighth grade year. She was shy and reserved and Trish was loud and outgoing. But opposites attract right?

And Dez.

There's not that much to say about him. He's weird but Ally adores him. They're practically family. And Dez never doubts Ally. Both he and Trish believe in Ally's stories. Why? You'll find out

* * *

Creative Writing.

Ally's favorite class. (Actually no, music is her favorite, but her dad said that she would have better luck winning the lottery than making it in the music industry. So what's more practical than being an author.) There, she wouldn't be judged for having such an imaginative mind. Her stories could come freely out and no one would bother her about her weird mind. And her older brother Elliot was in that class as well. That was until the 2nd quarter of her sophomore year.

That's when her oh so beloved fan group came in. Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke. Not to mention their side kicks Dallas, Trent, and _Austin._

The thing with Austin was not that complicated. They were friends freshman year, but they lost communication that summer while Ally was in England. I guess Austin changed that summer.

And no, he does not treat Ally like the others. In fact, he tries to make his friends stop teasing her, but to no avail.

"Oh, well would you look who it is, the crazy girl." sneered Kira. Ally showed no reaction, which made Kira irritated.

The bell rang, and the teacher, Ms. Shelton, made her way in from the hallway.

"Oh, we have new students this trimester. How wonderful!" She said happily, brushing her long blonde hair back. Her class had not received any new students since the start of freshman year, (which was very odd in my opinion, considering that this class had the best reputation in the school) but the 23-year-old loved her small class of 18 students to death. But she was rather nervous of the small group of newbies. (They looked like those group that did not care about school at all.) "_Except the blonde one"_ thought Ms. Shelton.

"Please tell the class your names."

"Kira"

"Trent"

"Dallas"

"Cassidy"

"Austin"

"Brooke"

"Great now that_ that's_ settled, lets start the day off with a writing prompt, yeah?"The class, except the newbies, became very excited. Ms. Shelton's prompts were the best in the world. Some were just flat-out stupid, and made the class have so much freedom, while others were mind-challenging and you can see how each of the students mind work

As she walked to her computer, Ms. Shelton gave Ally and Elliot a knowing wink, leaving the two siblings confused, before putting the highly anticipated prompt up. It read: _'You walk into a small dusty room, and you see a beautiful wardrobe.'_ Ally suddenly became over filled with joy, and looked at Elliot, who had a joy and surprise written across his face. In unison, all the heads whipped down and began writing, except, of course, the Newbies.

After 30 minuets of non stop writing, Ally had her story. She slid out of her seat, and walked over to Ms. Shelton. Ally gave her the paper, as if it were a test. Ms. Shelton read over the pages and looked up at Ally. "Are you going to tell the story of how you met your _friend _and found out about the prophecy, or just leave it at that?"

She knew.

Ms. Shelton gave Ally her paper back and told her to see her after class. Ally returned to her seat with a happy heart, and a smile that could not leave her face. After another 10 minuets, Ms. Shelton returned to the front of the classroom

"Alright time's up, would any one like to share?" A handful of students raised their hands. The first one up was the famous Dez.

"I walk into the room, out of breath. I barely have time to notice my surroundings before a loud crash comes from outside. Without thinking, I run into the wardrobe and close the door. I hold my breath and warp my right hand around an old tattered dress, and my left grabs a rough scaly coat. 'Wait a minute' I think to myself, 'Coats don't have scales.' I use the light on my phone and find out that my hand was not holding a coat, but the un-holiest of all things. A...Zalien! Dun, dun, duuunnnnn." Dez exclaimed, adding unnecessary dramatic pauses and gasps. "I find the closest weapon, which was a hockey stick, and hit the Zailen with it until his brain starts coming out of his mouth. I quickly made my way out to find an army of Zaliens outside the wardrobe. There was nowhere to run." Dez ended his story with his head down, almost like a bow, as everyone clapped. He made his way back to his desk, impressed with his writing skills.

A few more students shared their stories, some having to do with a mystery, some with aliens, and others about hiding from a murderer. Now it was Ally's turn. And she had never been so nervous in her life. I mean, who wouldn't? You have to share a story that you wrote in front of a class with the people who bully you. You can only imagine Ally's fear.

Ally made her way up to the pedestal at the front of the classroom. Kira leaned in closer ever so slightly, wait for her to mess up. "Sorry if this takes a while, I kinda wrote a lot" Ally said, motioning to her pages.

"That's fine. Please, read your story." Ms. Shelton begged

Ally took a deep breath. "_'24,25,26' Her older brother's voice echoed through the halls as she ran, trying to find a place to hide. It was raining, and there was really nothing to do. So, their solution was to play a game of hide and go seek. All the places she tried to hide in were occupied by one of her siblings. 'Why is this so hard' she thought to herself, 'This place is huge! It shouldn't be that difficult to find a hiding spot.'_"

Elliot knew which story she was telling. His face became tense, and his mind was telling him danger. He tried to get her attention, so he could tell her to, well, shut up, but Ally's eyes were glued on her paper. 'She's screwed' he thought as he put his head down.

"_'38, 39, 40,41' Her brother was getting closer to 50, and she needed to find a spot quick. She ran down another hallway, where she found 3 doors. She tried the 1st door. Locked. The 2nd had the same fate. The third one opened and she closed the door behind her as soon as she could. Suddenly, she could no longer hear her brother's voice. All of her focus was on the mysterious rectangle hidden behind a thick cloth._

_She crept slowly to the box, with fear and curiosity filling her. She reached her hand out and pulled the old cloth down. It cascaded down and revealed a beautiful wardrobe. She stared in awe, running her hands over the beautiful carvings that covered the doors._

_'50! Ready or not, here I come.' She snapped out of her trance and pulled the wardrobe door open, stepped inside, and pulled the door, making sure that it didn't close. Only a fool would close a wardrobe door._"

Ally looked up from her paper, and her eyes landed on Dez, who was smiling at that comment. Ally returned to her story, before anyone could suspect anything, but no one could get anything past Ms. Shelton.

_"She slowly slide behind the rows of fur coats, and put her hands behind her, waiting to feel the back of the wardrobe. She couldn't help but notice that the further back she went, the colder the air seemed to get. A sharp pain shot up her arm, and she yelped. She pulled her hand back, and inspected it with the little light she had. A gust of wind blew and sent chills down her spine. 'What's going on? I must be dreaming' she thought. She turned around and saw tree branches, slightly cover in snow. She took a small step, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right. She maneuvered out of the trees into a winter wonderland. 'Impossible' she whispered to herself. Her eyes darted around the clearing until they saw a lamppost. With its fire glowing brighter and brighter as she walked closer to it."_

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**Should I continue? Suggestions on my writing/story plot? Let me know. **

**-Kaylin**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

After Ally finished her story, the class clapped. Her friends were saying how they got chills down their back during the part when the girl was staring into the fire, and asked if she was to write more next class. But while the class gave praises to Ally, the new group in the corner rolled their eyes.

"That story was so stupid. Sounded like an eight year old wrote it. Like really? A talking goat? And what kind of name is Narnia?" Kira laughed, but her comments were louder than she expected. A silence fell upon the classroom, and Ms Shelton struggled a smile as she walk towards the group.

"I think I forgot to explain the rule of this class to you." Ms Shelton said sweetly.

"Rule is" she motioned to a rule written in the top corner of the board, "Criticism is allowed, but only that of writing." **(1)**

"That means that we are allowed to criticizes on the grammar, use of vocabulary, and writing style, but not the story itself." Ms Shelton explained. Cassidy rolled her eyes, thinking that Ms. Shelton wouldn't notice, but nothing goes unseen.

"Miss Cassidy, may I use your paper as an example?" Before Cassidy could respond, Ms. Shelton already had her paper within her grasp. Her eyes darted across the paper, nodding her head at some points. But her eyes filled with concern for Cassidy. She looked up from the paper, and saw Cassidy, sitting in her desk with fear shaking her body.

Ms. Shelton pulled herself together and said "Wonderful story, but remember which tense you're using. Past or present." She slid the paper back onto her desk, and didn't say another word about it.** (2)**

* * *

Elliot knew Ally was a strong and firm believer and loved to write their many adventures in her book. But he never thought she'd cross this line. Telling their story? In front of the class? She was crazy. Absolutely insane. And her bullies were in the class too. 'It's like she was begging to get made fun of.' thought Elliot. 'She's gonna come home, crying, and I'll be like I told you so' (He would never say that to Ally, but everyone makes up those fake scenarios in their mind).

But to be completely honest, Elliot was scared and very worried. But not for Ally. **(3)**

* * *

And so the day went on. The aggravating classes continued and the shoving in the halls never stopped. Not even for a minute. But Ally learned to enjoy the day. Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**(4). **And her sugar (I just realized how awkward that sounds) was her journal. Her only remembrance of her wonderland. It wasn't until 5th period when she thought she had too much medicine and not enough sugar. Reason? Four words: Austin Moon. Lab Partner.

'What did I do Aslan? Why me?' she whined in her head as she slowly made her way to her lab station. It wasn't the whole "he's-the-bully-and-im-the-victim" situation, as I explained before, but more like "we-used-to-be-friends-and-now-we're-strangers" thing with a sprinkle of unbearable awkwardness. As the great Hayley Williams once said "It's sad when friends become enemies. But what's even worse is when they become strangers." (I just thought this quote fit good with the whole situation)

"Dawson" Ah, square 1, how I've missed you so.

"Moon"

"Didn't know you were in Creative Writing class"

"Didn't know you cared" Austin made a noise, but Ally wasn't sure if it was a laugh or if he was choking.

"So, um, good story. Great actually. You know, today, in class." Austin said, trying to carry out their conversation but doing a horrible job.

"Really? Your friends didn't seem to enjoy it." Ally replied with a straight face.

"They won't know what a good story was if it hit them in the face." Austin stated. "They thought Harry Potter was terrible." He added.

"No," Ally gasped, "you're kidding."

Austin shook his head "Nope, if I remember correctly, they thought it was boring, stupid, and a waste of paper."

Ally shook her head in pure annoyance.

"If only I had a wand" she said to herself.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Austin said

Ally started to chuckle. "Yes, definitely _Avada Kedavra"_

* * *

Science class continued, with many quotes from Harry Potter said and laughed about between the pair. Maybe Ally never had to much medicine. Maybe her mind tricked her into thinking that the small amount was bigger than it really was.

But the important part is maybe, just maybe, Austin and Ally were becoming friends again. But life (or more importantly my keyboard) tends to be very unpredictable.

* * *

**(1) My old teacher had this written on her board, but she never really explained it, so this was my take on it.**

**(2) So...back story...that is unknown...and somewhat traumatizing... oh I'm going to have fun with this *evil laugh***

**(3) Oh why would you look at this, more back story! It must be my birthday**

**(4) So I saw Saving Mr. Banks a few days ago, and I was in the Mary Poppins feel. And if you haven't seen this AMAZING FILM, get off your phone or laptop and go see it. Right now. I swear, it's the best movie ever.**

**So that concludes this short chapter. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and that you will all have a wonderful New Year.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas?**

**Leave the in the review section :)**

**- Kaylin **


	3. Chapter 3: Long Flights and Music Tastes

**Yay! Long chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Welcome back class" Ms. Shelton said after the bell rung through the school. "I hope you all had a great weekend," she continued, "Now before we start class, I have some important information to share which everyone." As soon as that sentence was said, the class became silent. The old-timers of the class, including Ally, felt anxiety building up in their chest. Every year, around this time, Ms. Shelton would say the same sentence, followed by the answer that has never changed.

"As most of you know, the creative writing class is known for the Europe trip we take every year. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to afford the trip for the past two years." Now fate would be decided. Everyone leaned forward, some gripped their pencils, others took hold of their desks as they carefully watched Ms. Shelton.

"This year, however..." She paused as she took out an envelope from her bag. She pointed to a guy named Tony, who sat at the front of the class.

"Drumroll please." Tony whipped out his drumsticks and began playing on the desk as Ms. Shelton ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the paper. Her eyes darted the sheet.

"Pack your bags. We're going to England!" She shouted as the class (even Kira, Cassidy, Brooke) cheered.

* * *

The next few weeks could not pass by any quicker for Ally. All she could think about was the trip to England. Maybe Ms. Shelton would let her see her brother. She made a self-note to ask her later. She could not believe this was happening. She was finally going on the trip that previous classes talked about all the time. Nothing could bring her down.

But something felt off. Ally ignored it and continued counting down the days until they would be departing to England.

* * *

It was finally here. The day they left for England. The only down side was having to be at the airport at 5 am. But everyone (mostly. Kira and that whole group looked like zombies) was wide awake and bubbling with excitement.

The only thing that ruined their day was the stupid flight being delayed. Not 20 minuets, not 40 minuets. No, it was 2 whole hours delayed. But the class was able to use those hours to their advantage. Long story short, they ran around the whole airport. Twice.

* * *

Ally sat in her seat, listening to music while the other passengers boarded the plane. the flight was going to be 9 hours long, and Ally was prepared. In her small backpack, she had food, books, an extra pair of headphones and a splitter, and a battery pack for her phone. She had planned to go on this trip for months, and thought of all the different possibilities that could happen. What if I get cold? What if the movies they play are terrible? What if I get hungry when they're not serving food? What if?

She saw a tall figure slide into the seat next to her. She turned her head and saw,

"Austin?"

"Um, yea. That's me." He said as he put his bag down.

Of all people. Of all people she had to sit with him. Sure, they talked in science, but that was 1 time when they talked about something other than the lab they were doing. Things were still awkward.

"But I thought you would be sitting with them." Ally said as she pointed to his group a few rows back.

"I did too, but I guess not." Austin shrugged.

Oh this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Shit" Austin whispered under his breath.

"What happened?"

"My phone died." Austin sighed.

"It's only been an hour. How did your phone die so quickly?" Ally asked, clearly confused.

"I used it at the airport and I forgot to charge it."

"Um, I have an extra pair of headphones and a splitter. You can listen to my music if you want?"

"Well, that depends what type of music you listen to. I'm thinking Taylor Swift, One Republic, and Lorde." Austin stated as if he was Sherlock.**(1)**

Ally smiled and shook her head. "You're way off" she said quietly, as she pulled out the headphones and splitter.

"Well, what do you listen to then? I must have been close."

"You think you know don't you?" Ally said

"Yeah, I do. I mean your clothes and everything give it away." Austin stated, a bit cocky.

"Alright then. I'll play you my favorite song, and we'll see if you still think your right." Ally said. She flipped through her music library and smiled as she found the perfect song.

_'So much for Taylor Swift'_ she thought as she hit play. The first few notes did nothing to Austin. It wasn't until the singer started to _sing _when all of Austin's assumptions shattered.

_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?_  
_I bet you never had a Friday night like this_  
_Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_  
_I take a look up at the sky and I see red_  
_Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_  
_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_  
_Everything red_**(2)**

Ally couldn't help but smile as Austin's facial expression changed from bored to horrified. To add to it, Ally mouthed the words perfectly. Austin reached for her phone and paused the music. He took off her headphones and looked at her surprised.

"You listen to that?" He said.

"Yup. And don't worry, you were so close." Ally said sarcastically.

"Oh my God." He whispered. "I can't believe it. You listen to the same music as me!"

"Wait, what?" Ally asked, clearly surprised.

"You listen to the same music as me!"

"Yeah, I heard that but what? You listen to Pierce The Veil**(3)**?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. Wait, do you listen to Sleeping with Sirens?"**(4)**

"Yes! I love them. How about Bring Me the Horizon?"**(5)**

"They're amazing. How can you _not_ love them?" Austin said.

"I know right? Okay, um, Of Mice & Men" **(6)**

"Saw them live." Austin stated

"I hate you." Ally said.

"I can't believe it. Finally someone who has a good taste in music."

"Why thank you" Ally said, smiling.

"You know, none of my other friends know that I like this genre of music?" Austin said out of the blue.

"Really? Me too."

"Wow, same music taste, same secret, and same love for Harry Potter? We really need friends." Austin said

"Yeah, we do." Ally said, a bit hurt. _Did he really forget that we used to be best friends?_

"Okay, so favorite bands." Austin said, starting up what seemed to be 20 questions.

"Oh that's tough. Um, Pierce the Veil, Of Mice & Men, Sleeping with Sirens, Bring Me the Horizon, Paramore**(7)**, and Black Veil Brides**(8)."**Ally said. "How about you?"

"Basically all the ones you said."

* * *

After about 4 rounds of 20 questions, it was like Austin and Ally were best friends again. They were falling asleep to Ally's music. Ally's head was on Austin's shoulder, and his head was on top of hers. And for that moment, Ally thought everything was perfect. She had her best friend back.

But she has no clue what's in store for her in London.

* * *

**Yay! Austin and Ally are friends again! Or at least I think they are...**

**(1) I do not own Sherlock. But it's an amazing show. I waited 2 years for 3 episodes, now I'm on another hiatus. Oh the things I'll do for Sherlock**

**So, since this is an AU, I decided to put a little piece of me into Ally, and the piece was her music taste.**

**(2) "King for a Day" by Pierce the Veil feat. Kellin Quinn. Best song ever**

**(3) I do not own Pierce the Veil. But I love them so much. Vic, ****Jaime, Tony, Mike. I love you.**

**(4) I do not own Sleeping with Sirens. Dude Kellin... I can't.**

**(5) I do not own Bring Me the Horizon. But I'm going to marry Oli.**

**(6) I do not own Of Mice & Men. But Austin and Alan. I can't**

**(7) I do not own Paramore. But Paramore is my life**

**(8) I do not own Black Veil Brides. But dude ANDY'S VOICE!**

**So yeah, that's my music taste. I highly suggest you look up all of these bands...but at your own risk.**

**Anyway, comments? questions? concerns? ideas?**

**Leave them all in the review section or PM me**

**-Kaylin **


End file.
